Conventional computed radiography (CR) scanners use a red laser-flying spot to liberate blue, photo-stimulated, emission light. For example, FIG. 1 shows a conventional CR scanner 100. Conventional CR Scanner 100 includes a red laser flying spot 110 that emits red light to a moving reflector 115. Moving reflector 115 reflects and directs the red light to a phosphor 105 that emits blue light back to a receiver 120 such as a photomultiplier tube. In conventional CR scanners, a single section of an article lying on phosphor 105 is scanned at a time. To scan images relatively quickly, phosphor 105 must have a fast relaxation time.
However, this process is slow and requires complex transport mechanisms, sophisticated readout electronics, and a large scanner. Thus, a smaller and faster x-ray system, with fewer moving parts, may be beneficial.